


Belonging

by Wheels (Wheelsnotonfire)



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, The Captain is Gay (Ghosts TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheelsnotonfire/pseuds/Wheels
Summary: Alison has a conversation with the Captain. Emotions are dealt with.
Relationships: Alison & The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Belonging

It’s the day after boxing day. Making her way through the house, which seems so much quieter now Mike’s family have left, Alison notices the Captain sitting at the piano humming ‘In the Bleak Midwinter’ to himself. 

"You OK there Cap?"

He coughs awkwardly, "Yes er, good morning Alison. Nothing to see here just having some quiet time.”

Alison smiles, it has been a loud few days, but the Captain seems to have enjoyed himself, the mild trauma of the Queen’s curtains aside.  
"Did you have a good Christmas?"

He hums reflectively, "I er, did find it surprisingly refreshing."

From the Captain - that's a ringing endorsement and assuming that's all he will have to say on this matter given how the man usually fails abysmally to make small talk; she is preparing to leave when he speaks again.

"Thank you," he says quietly.

Alison pauses, "I'm sorry?"

He shifts uncomfortably and repeats "thank you" going slightly red as he does so, "for including me.”   
Alison sits down beside him, "For including you, why wouldn't I?"

He is looking down at the ground now, she can see him shrinking in on himself as he speaks, "No one ever has before, my men never wanted me around them, nor until you came did the others.”

His voice cracks as he finishes the sentence, "-Good lord".

This is unchartered territory, the Captain has been a closed off enigma for so long. For a long time he was her least favourite of the ghosts, but his support with the weddings has been invaluable and lately she has, for the first time, realised her affection for this quirky oddly-vulnerable man.

"It's my pleasure; and you and the others joining me to sing meant a lot."

"I, er, always enjoyed a good Christmas and a good sing along, but, ahem, my only family were ... the men.” He pauses, increasingly uncomfortable. "It was nice to be part of group again, of people who, er you know- Good lord, despite my, err..."

At that point words fail him as he degenerates into what Alison fondly calls ‘Captain noises’.

She's suddenly acutely aware of how long both in life and death the Captain’s been on the outside looking in; even now not sure exactly who he is or if he will be welcome.

"Captain," she says firmly, "You are part of my family and I like you exactly as you are."

The ‘Captain noises’ increase. Out the corner of her eye she watches his moustache wobble, as he tries to maintain that stiff upper lip.

Worried she's gone too far, she prepares to apologise, as the Captain - avoiding looking at her, begins to speak.

"Alison, it’s been over a 100 years since... you don't know what you are..."

She interrupts, "Yes I do. Before Mike I had been alone a long time. Now I have a family of my choosing and I'm sorry - but like it or not my good captain you are part of it and are stuck with me. After all you are too honourable a man to upset a lady," she adds firmly.

Alison can see her message hit home as the Captain shakes his shoulders, sits bolt upright and makes direct eye contact. He smiles, one of the few genuine smiles she has ever seen from him, the moustache quivers again and for a moment the very human man appears from behind that green wall that he projects so effectively.

Then the soldier clicks back into place as he formally salutes.   
"Jolly good and understood ma'am."

Alison smiles and returns the salute, "Now come on, let's find the others.” 

Step by step they leave the room together. Both humming ‘In the Bleak Midwinter’, and both having found a family.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to deductress for wise words, proofing and support. This wouldn't have happened without you.
> 
> Any comments appreciated.


End file.
